Damaged Hearts
by DoctorWho1230
Summary: Alistair went to Broadchurch not expecting anything life changing to happen but then again nothing is normal in Broadchurch now anyway. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ta da a new Fanfic!**

I was running. Well, not really. You see I wasn't running from anything physical. I was running from my emotions. I had a lot of things to be upset about like the fact that I have never had parents or anyone that cares about me. I have always been what I like to call a "lone wolf". No one questions a homeless teenager wandering from town to town. Well, no one but Alec Hardy.

I walked into the town of Broadchurch. It was evening so it was very quiet but it was also raining. I was drenched but what could I do? It's not like I can go inside a building and stay dry. Its funny how everyone is probably inside and enjoying dinner while completely oblivious to that fact I'm walking around town. I walked around for a bit until I ended up on top of a cliff. I stood by the edge for a while and looked down at the water. I was just going to leave when I heard footsteps. I saw a man who was also drenched walk up to me.

"What's a boy like you doing out here at this time?" the man asked.

I turned to look at the man. He was wearing a black suit and tie. He had brown floppy hair and an emotionless face. "I'm just out for a walk." I said and hoped that would satisfy his question.

"I've never seen you around here before. Where are you from?" the man asked.

Now what the hell I'm I going to tell him? I could lie but I really wasn't in the mood for that right now. "No where I don't have a home." I said.

The man remained quiet for a while. "Where's your parents?" he asked.

The guy sure had a lot of questions. "I don't have any. Never had, never will." I said.

"So you just wonder from town to town?" he asked.

"Yup, name's Alistair by the way." I said.

Something seemed to flash across the man's face. It seemed like he recognized me. I still had no idea who he was though. "Alec Hardy." He said.

My eyes widened. "You're that DI that worked on the Latimer case." I said. He nodded. I figured I had a few options at this point. I could stay and talk to Alec and hope he wouldn't call social services or I could run.

Alec must have noticed I was about to run. "Don't run it will just cause more problems." he stated.

"You'll just call social services though." I said.

He sighed. "I won't." Alec said. I glared at him for a second. Why wouldn't he call them? His phone rang. I only heard bits and pieces of the conversion. Now would be the perfect time to run but I didn't. I mean what's the worst that could happen? If he ended up calling social services I would run away in less then a week. Alec got off the phone. "How long has it been since you've eaten?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think I ate yesterday." I said. I was not planning on eating today. I only ate when I had some money and right now I didn't have any.

"Lets get you something to eat." He said. Isn't Alec Hardy a jerk because that's what I heard on TV? Why was he doing this? Its not like I trusted him yet but I reluctantly followed him.

We ended up at a house. I figured it wasn't Alec's because we were walking up to the front door but he wasn't taking a key out. Alec rang the doorbell. I stood behind him. Not because the step wasn't big enough but because I had no idea who was going to answer the door.

A woman answered. I didn't know for sure but she looked like the DS that worked with Alec on the Latimer case. Which would mean she was Ellie Miller the wife of the killer. "Alec you're late. Wait who's that?" She asked. Before I could even attempt to answer Alec told her. She introduced herself to me. It turned out it was Ellie. Ellie let us inside.

It was a nice house. I didn't really care though. We sat down to dinner. It was chicken. I could tell something was bugging Alec. I was going to ask him what was wrong but Ellie beat me to it. "It's nothing." He said but Ellie wasn't convinced. Alec sighed. "Ok let me tell you a story." He said. "It all started when my Ex-wife gave birth. She had twins." Alec said and paused for a moment. "Uh it was a boy and a girl. We named the girl Rose and the boy Alistair. When Alistair was around three years old he was kidnapped. We never found out who did it though." Alec said. At that moment I stood up from the table and ran out of the house. Alec followed me. I went back to the cliff. I looked down at the sand. The thought of jumping seemed very appealing. I inched closer to the edge. Alec grabbed on to my jacket and turned me around. "What are you doing?" He asked. He seemed angry.

"Nothing." I said and started to cry.

Alec's face softened when he saw I was upset. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I…I just recently escaped from a man who kidnapped me when I was younger. He told me to forget about everything from before I was kidnapped and if I mentioned anything about it he would beat me." I said and rolled up my left sleeve. Anyone could tell my wrist was broken. It was the last injury he inflicted on me before I ran away.

Alec lightly held my wrist. I winced a bit. Alec looked into my eyes. "Who did this to you?" He asked.

"He told me not to tell anyone or he'd kill me." I said. I was still very afraid. I had only escaped a few days ago.

"Alistair, you're safe now. Please tell me who did this." Alec said.

I sighed. "His name was Taylor Ash." I said.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A new chapter!**

Alec had brought me to the hospital where they put a cast on my wrist. Alec wanted to know if there was any chance that I was his son so we also got a DNA test. They told us it would take a few weeks to find out though.

Alec decided to let me stay at his place for a while. Alec showed me the spare bedroom. When he left the room I realized how tired I really was. The second I flopped on the bed I fell asleep.

_ I was running again. Taylor was a lot faster then me though. He was almost able to grab me. I tried to run faster but I was too worn out. I wasn't looking and tripped over my own feet. Taylor grabbed me. I struggled to try and get free but it was no use. Taylor had his hunting knife out. He was aiming at my heart. The last thing I saw before Taylor stabbed me was Alec running towards me._

I jolted awake. I was really scared because the dream was so vivid. I noticed was sweating so I threw the blanket off of me. The digital clock near me told me it was 6:30 AM. I got dressed because I knew there was no chance of me getting back to sleep. I walked into the living room. Alec must not be awake yet. I turned on the TV and turned the volume down. The news was on. I was about to change the channel when I saw Taylor on. he was talking about his missing child. He doesn't have any of his own kids so it must be me he's talking about. I froze when he said my name. Alec walked in. I almost fell out of the chair I was sitting in. The news switched to a different story. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I lied. Alec must have noticed I was lying.

He sat down in a chair nearby me. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I told you its nothing!" I said and stood up from the chair I was sitting in.

I was almost out the front door when Alec spoke up again. "I know you don't trust me." He said and paused for a moment and turned off the TV. "But something is bothering you." He stated.

I sighed. I might as well tell him. I mean he is a detective. "Taylor was just on the news. He's looking for me." I said.

"You mean that guy that's been missing his chil…" Alec stopped talking. "Oh." He rushed over to me and closed the door. He started cursing.

"It's not like he's coming to Broadchurch… Right?" I asked. Alec face answered my question. Taylor is coming to Broadchurch.

All the sudden Alec grabbed my wrist. "We are going to the station." He said.

"But isn't that the first place Taylor would go?" I asked.

Alec cursed again and let go of my wrist. Alec sighed. "Your right." He said. Alec's cell phone rang. Alec looked at his phone. "I'm putting it on speaker phone so don't say a word." Alec told me. I nodded. Alec answered the call.

Taylor's voice came on. "I know you have the kid. Bring him to the cliff top tonight and no one gets hurt." Taylor said and hung up.

**AN: All right readers! I have some important news. The next chapter will be the last one BUT I am going to write a sequel. The sequel will be in Alec's point of view. You'll find out why later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Let the final chapter commence!**

I looked at Alec. I was completely freaked out. I didnI think there Alec mumbled and looked around in the kitchen cupboards. He poured some cereal and handed it to me. I started eating it. I need to think of a way to ditch Alec for a while tonight.

I just managed to ditch Alec by telling him I needed some time alone in my room. I climbed out the bedroom window. On the way to the cliff I didnt here yet.

A few minutes later I heard some footsteps. I saw Taylor come into view. Taylor asked. I nodded. Taylor took out his Buck knife. He said and smirked.

I started running. Taylor was a lot faster then me though. He was almost able to grab me. I tried to run faster but I was too worn out. Taylor grabbed me from the collar. I struggled to try and get free but it was no use. Taylor was aiming his buck knife at my ribcage.

The last thing I saw before Taylor stabbed me in my ribcage was Alec running towards me. Alec yelled as I plunged into everlasting darkness.

**AN: Yes Alistair is dead. I hope you enjoyed this story! I am writing the sequel as we speak.**


End file.
